Crescent Moon
by skywriter4life
Summary: After Rosalie and Emmett's wedding
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

We bought a new house just for ourselves; I guess you can say my life has changed. Okay I know my life has changed because now I am married and have my own house. We live only 10 minutes away from Carlisle and Esme, which is really convenient for me. But my life is changing faster than what I can keep up with. Time is running out and I need to hurry.

Chapter 1

I was in the kitchen, looking in the refrigerator that was packed with food we will never eat. But for some reason I felt drastically hungry. I pulled out a bag of salad and dumped it into a bowl. Then I grabbed some cranberry juice and poured it into a glass. I sat down at the kitchen table and ate. I was surprised that I ate and drank everything. I was washing the dishes when Emmett came to me.

"Hey. How are you Rose," he asked. I turned the water off and wiped my hands off with a towel. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and folded the towel nicely.

"Stuffed," I answered him. His face looked confused, so I pointed at the sink.

"You mean you ate something!" he yelled surprised. I nodded and headed into our bedroom. I opened the closet and pulled out my yellow flowery dress and yellow shrug. I slipped that on and slid my feet into my yellow heels. I walked over to my vanity and put a few bangles on my wrist and my engagement ring on. I trotted into the bathroom to put my makeup on, curl my hair, and brush my teeth. After I did that I went to the hall closet and pulled out my purse. I called for Emmett and he came all dressed and ready. I tossed him my car keys and we were all set. We hopped into the car and drove away to Carlisle and Esme's.

I opened the front door and stepped into the huge living room. They always left the front door open because they could defend themselves pretty well against robbers and such. I walked upstairs to Alice's bedroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I turned the knob and walked in. She was sitting facing the glass at the rear of her room, practicing her violin. She decided to pursue this interest at my wedding 3 months ago. She had only had this thing for 10 weeks and she was as good as Beethoven (as Carlisle said). I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked around, her short black hair flying. She tossed her violin on her bed and shrieked.

"ROSE! OMG I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!" I felt dizzy after that scream, but she wasn't done. She grabbed me and hugged me so tight that all of the pressure went to my feet and my shoes flew off. After that little explosion, she scrambled to get my shoes. I laughed and sat down on her bed. It was true we hadn't seen each other for 2 months, and she couldn't live for that. She came to me and slid the yellow heels back onto my feet.

"Hey Al, thanks for that little celebration just now," I snickered. Her face turned red as red as blood, and blush started to form. She fell onto the bed and started laughing really hard. She calmed herself down and reached underneath her bed. When she got what she was reaching for, she handed it to me. I ripped open the pink polka dotted wrapping paper and wrestled with the purple bow. After I got that done, my face changed. It was a beautiful silver flute, the one I always stared at as we passed the music store. I placed that down and hugged her real tight. I released and said `Thanks!' about a million times. We left her room and traveled downstairs. In the 10 minutes we were upstairs, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee had came over. Rene dropped the crayon she was holding and ran to me.

"AUNTIE ROSIE! I MISSED YOU!" the little girl yelled. I scooped her up into my arms and covered her chubby cheeks in about a dozen kisses. She giggled and I placed her down. I danced over to Edward and gave him a big hug. He pulled away, he isn't much of a huggable type person, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I walked over to Bella and hugged her, she hugged back, more huggable than her hubby. Esme came over to me and kissed me on the forehead, I did the same to her. I could tell that Carlisle and Jasper were out, they were nowhere in sight.

"My birthday is in 4 weeks," Renesmee exclaimed, "I'm gonna be four and be starting third grade in September."

"She's a very bright little girl, the school is thinking about moving her into fifth grade," Bella smiled. Edward put his hands on her shoulders, and they both watched their little girl dance around. I was secretly jealous of them; they had the perfect little girl. Emmett and I were thinking of adopting a little newborn girl, now I was sure I wanted to go through with that. We had found a little girl before we were married, she wasn't born yet (she still had 2 months) and her parents wouldn't be able to supply for her needs. Emmett and I had filled out all the papers, except for the very major one, where we signed that we were going to take her home. When we would get home tonight, I would sign the paper and get Emmett's signature as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The front door opened and Carlisle and Jasper stepped into the living room. Jasper stood there, shocked that Emmett and I were here.

"Little sis come here," he cried. I ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. Over everyone else I missed him the most.

"Hello Carlisle," I said, giving him a hug also. Emmet walked over and shook hands with both of them and then whispered something into Carlisle's ear. Carlisle nodded his head and both men headed upstairs. A couple of seconds later Esme walked over to me.

"Rosalie, everyone is going to the movies tonight, care to join us?" she asked. I turned that opportunity down and told her I would watch Renesmee when everyone else went. When the time came for the movies, I waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway. I put the TV in the guest room on and put a Barbie movie on for Renesmee. After that I tiptoed into Carlisle's study and flipped on the lights.

"What did Emmett need from Carlisle?" I mumbled to myself. I walked over to his desk and saw a file with my name on it. I grabbed it and opened it up. There was papers in it dated back from when he and Esme adopted me. There was one when with today's date on it. It read:

_**August 10**_

_**Emmet has talked to me about Rosalie eating, her breaking her leg and sleeping, for this is unvampirish conduct. The normal vampire doesn't eat , break bones, nor sleep, they live on animal blood (at least vegetarian ones do). He is very concerned about this and I could only come up with one possible result. Rosalie may be transforming back into a human. I don't know how this is possible, but that is my only answer for now.**_

_**-Carlisle Cullen**_

I stared at this astonished, I couldn't be turning human. Though I never really thought about myself eating and sleeping. And I thought that me breaking my leg was just a coincidence of my clumsiness. I haven't been feeling very well lately, and I always feel cold and then warm. I shoved the paper back into the file and shut the light. I galloped into the guest room and waved at Rene. She reached for the remote and pressed the on/off button. The TV turned off and the little girl leapt into my arms. I hugged her tight and twirled her around. I shut the guest room door and lugged Renesmee downstairs.


End file.
